The invention is directed to a supplemental device that may be employed in connection with antennas, such as C-B antennas for improving the operation of the radio receiver associated therewith, particularly with respect to the noise level during operation.
Radios of the type involved employ what is known as a "squelch" control which reduces the sensitivity level below the noise level and thus renders the radio quiet, i.e. without interference noise, etc. Upon receipt of a signal, above the thereshold set by the circuit involved, the gain is increased. While the circuit is adjustable, to determine the desired threshold level, maximum sensitivity can be achieved only with accompanying noise and, depending upon the location, such noise level can be relatively very high. However, many users will set the threshold level at a relatively low point to utilize maximum sensitivity with the result that the noise level is very high, while such a setting, at the same time, may not result in a complete quieting or squelch operation.
The invention is directed to a device for effectively reducing such noise level, without material reduction, if any, in the sensitivity of the receiver.